User talk:TheGodOfBlue
Welcome Hi, welcome to Total Drama: Danger Island Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Boxe page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Lulucas777 (Talk) 21:55, December 14, 2011 Sure! I'm crazy and I know it 19:48, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Kay, meet ya there! ;) I'm crazy and I know it 19:54, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Lucky you! For me it isn't working! ;( I'm crazy and I know it 20:06, December 18, 2011 (UTC) I already told you, boy. :P Because of spoilers. I guess I might as well delete those as well. :P --[[User:Lulucas777|'Lulucas777']] If we burn, you burn with us! 20:18, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Here's Max. I'm crazy and I know it 05:36, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Sure! If you want. I'm crazy and I know it 05:29, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Yep ;) I'm crazy and I know it 20:49, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Why did you get blocked in the first place? I'm crazy and I know it 07:46, December 27, 2011 (UTC) He looks awesome! Thanks dude! :D I'm crazy and I know it 21:00, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Kelsey relaced Riley, and Max might replace Erin. That's how they got added. :3 --[[User:Lulucas777|'Lulucas777']] If we burn, you burn with us! 22:58, January 6, 2012 (UTC) ... MAYBE. If I decided to. >:) xD jkjk Sure. :P But can Bella please be preggo? D: Pleeeeaaaaasssseeee? --[[User:Lulucas777|'Lulucas777']] If we burn, you burn with us! 23:01, January 6, 2012 (UTC) >_> Why not? Aren't you with Max anyways? >_> :P --[[User:Lulucas777|'Lulucas777']] If we burn, you burn with us! 23:11, January 6, 2012 (UTC) ... What character are you taking about? o.O --[[User:Lulucas777|'Lulucas777']] If we burn, you burn with us! 01:40, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Wait are you talking about the thing on Ben's page? The character box? I didn't take it from you guys, I took it from this wiki: http://revengeoftheisland.wikia.com/wiki/Mike. Not from you guys. Plus that wiki that I just linked probably had it first. --[[User:Lulucas777|'Lulucas777']] If we burn, you burn with us! 01:46, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Well, first off you don't have to yell at me, and second off, I didn't ask him, but I can just change it back, deal? I don't know why you're always mad at me, but I don't like it when you yell at me, because it makes me feel bad. --[[User:Lulucas777|'Lulucas777']] If we burn, you burn with us! 01:59, January 11, 2012 (UTC) You wanted proof that I got permission for Chelsea? Well here it is: http://thetotaldramacamp.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Information_Box I'm sorry too, we should stop this stupid fight. [[User:Teddy74|'☮Teddy74☮']] [[User:Teddy74|'Have you heard?!']] [[User talk:Teddy74|'Teddy is making a new fanfic! YAY!! :D ☮']] 15:20, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Kay, will do oh yeah they're pretty pissed, do you want me to note them?! Also, you wanna go on TDM chat now? [[User:Teddy74|'☮Teddy74☮']] [[User:Teddy74|'Have you heard?!']] [[User talk:Teddy74|'Teddy is making a new fanfic! YAY!! :D ☮']] 16:45, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Well I wasn't gonna talk to you again, but here we are....[[User:Teddy74|'☮Teddy74☮']] [[User:Teddy74|'Have you heard?!']] [[User talk:Teddy74|'Teddy is making a new fanfic! YAY!! :D ☮']] 17:01, March 31, 2012 (UTC) IDK, I just blamed it all on you [[User:Teddy74|'☮Teddy74☮']] [[User:Teddy74|'Have you heard?!']] [[User talk:Teddy74|'Teddy is making a new fanfic! YAY!! :D ☮']] 17:24, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, me too.....[[User:Teddy74|'☮Teddy74☮']] [[User:Teddy74|'Have you heard?!']] [[User talk:Teddy74|'Teddy is making a new fanfic! YAY!! :D ☮']] 18:37, March 31, 2012 (UTC) -hugs back- [[User:Teddy74|'☮Teddy74☮']] [[User:Teddy74|'Have you heard?!']] [[User talk:Teddy74|'Teddy is making a new fanfic! YAY!! :D ☮']] 18:53, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Hey, I was wondering if Kelsey or Emma could have an icon on TDM chat like Skyler, Malik, Harriet, Ronnie, etc. [[User:Teddy74|'ΔTeddyΔ']] [[User talk:Teddy74|'ΔHappy Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favour!Δ']] - Effie Trinket 10:42, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Oh, I do, but not when there's too many people. [[User:Teddy74|'ΔTeddyΔ']] [[User talk:Teddy74|'ΔHappy Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favour!Δ']] - Effie Trinket 15:53, April 3, 2012 (UTC)